Dotty Plays Fairy Godmother
by Cyri's Alter Ego
Summary: -"Come on. We're going to see Whitney. And I'm going to help." Just what it says on the tin. A long oneshot centering around Dotty, Wolfgang, and Whitney -not the movie Whitney . There will be Wolfgang x Whitney, and a high amount of peppiness from Dotty.


**Ooh, Animal Crossing! I'm in a oneshot mood, okay? I was looking through these old writing pads that I have, and I found this half-finished Animal Crossing ficlet. I finished it, and _voila_! This is quite a small fandom, but I'm giving it my best shot! Basically, the basis for this was that Dotty, Whitney, Snake, and Wolfgang are all in my town. I noticed that Dotty and Whitney appeared to randomly hate each other. As in, _randomly_. So, here we go. Wish me luck!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animal Crossing. Yay, Japanese people for coming up with it! You're awesome!**

Dotty Plays Fairy Godmother

"Well, he's a rabbit, isn't he?" Whitney raised a delicate, wolfish eyebrow. She couldn't even remember why she was talking to this overly-peppy bunny, but she was seriously ruffling her fur. It was incredibly tempting to snap at Dotty, but in public that wouldn't be at all sophisticated or ladylike.

"Yeah, but he's, like, totally gross, wee one!" Dotty shuddered. "Sometimes I want to throw up when I talk to him!"

Whitney said nothing, but her lips curled around her sharp fangs in a thoughtful smile.

Dotty, meanwhile, seemed to have pounced upon the silence, and was doing some serious thinking.

_Don't think too hard, snappy, you'll hurt yourself. _Whitney smirked, folding her white-furred arms.

Looking back at Dotty, Whitney was thrown off guard as she saw that Dotty, too, was smiling. But Dotty's smile wiped Whitney's right off her face - she didn't like that look one bit.

"Okay, okay..." Dotty grinned. "I'll go out with Snake, 'kay? But if I puke, you're paying for this dress!" she added warningly.

Whitney would have delivered a biting retort that a cheap check dress like the one Dotty was wearing would hardly dent her purse, but she sensed there was more to come, so she kept her jaws shut.

"If..." Dotty went on dramatically. "_If_... you ask Wolfgang out to The Roost!" Her dark eyes gleamed triumphantly.

"Wolfgang!" Whitney spat disbelievingly, thinking of the grumpy, dark-blue-furred wolf. _That wolf has _no _manners! _

_...But he's not as bad as Snake... Better looking, certainly. And _far_ less annoying._

The cheeky smile was still in place on Dotty's face. "Well, he's a wolf too, right?"

***

Dotty sighed. She gazed up at the deep purple sky, scattered with stars. She wished that she were elsewhere. She wished that she and Whitney had never made that stupid dare - it _so_ wasn't enough conselation that Whitney was probably with Wolfgang right now. Maybe they were even _enjoying _themselves! _But my super amazing plans _never_ backfire!_

"So then, of course, I start working on my abs," Snake, beside her, steamrollered on, oblivious to Dotty's lack of interest.

What did she care about stupid muscles? Dotty wasn't relating to the pink rabbit at all. He didn't even want to talk about chocolate, for goodness' sake! _A-list-celebrities-to-be shouldn't have to listen to mindless twaddle!_ thought the black-and-white rabbit indignantly.

This couldn't have been going any worse.

_Uh, yes, it could,_ she argued with herself grimly. _We could still be in his, like, totally disgusting house. _She shuddered. Thanks to her extra-cute sparkling charm, Dotty had managed to convince Snake that being in his house - which stank of his sweat - was unnecessary.

However, being out here wasn't much better. Dotty had hoped that she would be able to lead the conversation to clothes shopping or something really fun like that when they had got outside, but, somehow, this hadn't happened.

"Oh, uh..." Snake stopped, blinking. "You are listening, right, bunyip?"

"Um..." Dotty nibbled her lip nervously. "Well, yes, but, Snake-"

"Good," Snake cut over her forcefully. "'Cause this bit's really important! You're gonna _definitely_ want to listen up!"

_Am I?_ thought Dotty dully. She sighed again, turning matters over in her mind. _This is all Whitney's fault,_ she decided. _She could at least have chosen me someone cute! ...Oh, wait... _Dotty rethought. _There _aren't_ any cute boys in this town. _

Back to Whitney, then. Dotty was convinced that she could happily be annoyed at her. _She thinks she's, like, _so _much better than me. But when I get to be a super awesome singer or fashion designer like Gracie Grace or something, I'm _so_ not going to let her borrow my clothes__._

***

Wolfgang watched Whitney nervously out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting up primly on the edge of her seat, looking a little revolted. For a second, their eyes met. Wolfgang hastily took a slurp of coffee - unfortunately, very noisily.

He was far too embarrassed to have a stab at polite conversation. When Whitney had asked him here, he had been over the moon, but it hadn't been the beautiful evening that he had anticipated.

However, Whitney wasn't the sort of wolf to get shy.

"So, Wolfgang," she said awkwardly, albeit bravely. "Do you like it here in The Roost? Do you come here often...?"

Wolfgang gazed around the museum café, taking in the lack of seats, the dingy lighting, and the nonresponsive Brewster. He was an honest wolf. He had always said what he had thought. And Whitney was looking so disgusted, maybe it wouldn't hurt...

"Nope." Wolfgang gave a short, bark-like laugh to avoid eye contact. "I mean, look at the place! It's a prison cell!"

Brewster shot him a filthy glare and went back to wiping teacups, muttering what sounded like curses under his breath. Wolfgang blinked.

"I-it's not that bad." Whitney had evidently noticed Brewster's change in attitude too. "I mean, the coffee's very nice, and KK Slider plays here every Saturday..."

Wolfgang, who was hanging onto her every word, suddenly felt a strange emotion stirring inside him. Maybe he had imagined Whitney's voice softening slightly when she said KK's name, but still...

And to Wolfgang's horror, words started pouring out of his mouth that he had never meant to stay. But he was rude to _everyone_ - why couldn't he stop it? "Hmm. Yeah. _KK Slider_. That's all you females care about, right?"

"No, no!" Whitney looked horrified.

And Wolfgang wanted to try and salvage the conversation, he really did. But, now Whitney didn't look disgusted. Wolfgang felt... in control. And he didn't want to be... Yet he loved the feeling.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Whitney's voice had turned shrill and high-pitched.

Wolfgang felt jealousy rising inside him. "Why'd you ask me here in the first place?" he growled bitterly. He looked her up and down. "You didn't even bother to change into something _nice_, did you?" She was wearing a purply dappled dress, and in Wolfgang's opinion, it wasn't all that fantastic.

He had gone too far. In less than a second, Whitney stopped looking frightened. Her eyes darkened and she half-rose from her seat, baring her teeth in a snarl. "For your information, this is a state of the art _Gracie _design." Her voice was dangerously low. "I was given it by Gracie Grace_ herself_. But if you can't... appreciate that... if you can't..."

For a moment, Wolfgang feared that she was going to snap at him. But she simply gave him a dark look, and swept from the café in a dignified rage.

Wolfgang's jealously had gone with her. "I. Am. An. _Idiot_," he hissed to himself.

"_Smooth_," remarked Brewster in his slow voice.

***

The sun was filtering through the curtains of Dotty's house, but the black-and-white rabbit was still in her pyjamas, swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of her bed. Normally, she would have already walked around the town at least once, but after last night's muscle lecture, she wasn't feeling quite her usual peppy self.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dotty knew that she needed to get up. _I think that this _totally_ calls for a cup of coffee at The Roost,_ she decided. _Just to wake me up. It's not like I'm chomping on candy or anything..._

Usually, Dotty didn't like coffee, even Brewster's. Yes, it gave her a buzzy feeling not dissimilar to the feeling she got after eating chocolate, but coffee tasted so weird and nothingy!

However, since one of the new diets she was trying demanded _no candy whatsoever_ (Dotty wasn't sure that this diet would last too long) she knew that this would be the only way to wake her up properly.

But as she carried the steaming mug to one of the tiny tables, Dotty clapped eyes on a sight that made her shriek and slop tea all down herself.

Wolfgang was underneath her table.

Dotty threw down the cup and saucer angrily, and put her hands on her hips. "_Wolfgang_!" she exploded. "Ohmigod, _what_ are you doing here, wee one? You are so _totally _paying for my tea, and my dress! My dress!" she added in a wail. "It was _new_!"

"Sorry."

Dotty blinked. Wolfgang appeared to be speaking in even more of a monotone than usual. His eyes were bloodshot and empty.

"Did you... sleep here, wee one?" Dotty's brow furrowed.

Wolfgang looked up. "Mmn-hmn. After Whitney left. I insulted her," he added pathetically, looking truly sorry for himself.

"Whitney left?" _That cheater_, she thought, annoyed. However, looking down at Wolfgang, Dotty couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor thing. _Even though he's _totally_ overreacting..._

"She was wearing Gracie, and I didn't realise," mumbled Wolfgang. "And I'm bad at words. And I was jealous... 'cause the KK Slider... and..." He trailed off.

Comprehension dawned in Dotty's eyes. "Ohmigod, you didn't recognise _Gracie's_ designs, wee one?" she gaped. "Some girls would _kill_ for those clothes!"

"But I didn't know, snarrrl! And I just want her to like-" Wolfgang stopped, clearly aware that he had embarrassed himself.

A smile quirked at Dotty's lips. Normally, Wolfgang was too grumpy for her liking, but _this_ was a conversation that she could relate to. "You _so_ totally like her!" Dotty bent down and tugged at his arm, coffee stains forgotten. She already had a plan formulating in her head. "Come on. We're going to see Whitney. And I'm going to _help_."

"What?" Wolfgang moaned unenthusiastically.

"Come _on_, wee one!" wheedled Dotty impatiently. "All you do is apologise, say that she looks really pretty, _and_ that you really like her."

"Are you sure that'll work?" muttered Wolfgang, looking highly embarrassed.

Dotty waved his fears away. "I know how girls' minds work," she assured him brightly. "Now, hurry up! I wanna feel like a fairy godmother!"

***

"Well, that worked," grumbled Wolfgang gloomily, licking halfheartedly at the marks that Whitney had left in his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, it was almost like a kiss! Sort of."

"Yes, like a kiss, but only painful, non-affectionate, and with her teeth. How fantastic. I feel so lucky!" Wolfgang snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down, wee one!" replied Dotty crossly. "You're _totally_ lucky that you even have _me_ on your side at all!" She tossed her head huffily, before glancing downwards and giving a tiny scream.

"What?" Wolfgang jumped to his feet.

"Ohmigod. I've still got coffee stains on my clothes, wee one!" Dotty howled. "I _totally _forgot! Ohmigod, have people been _laughing _at me? I _have_ to go and change! Like, _right now_!"

She dashed away in the general direction of her house, zigzagging through the trees. She felt horribly self-conscious.

Glancing back at Wolfgang, Dotty saw that he was half on his feet, calling for her to come back. Her pace slowed as she saw someone walking up behind him.

Whitney.

_Does she look... _shy_? _Dotty gave a giggle of delight. _Ohmigod, I could _so_ use this to blackmail her... but..._ She pondered as Whitney reached Wolfgang, and he jumped with embarrassment. Dotty grinned. _I'm not _that_ mean._


End file.
